Roots
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Snape is done with life at Hogwarts. An owl from his grandmother, leads Severus to spending the summer at the Prince mansion - where a certain housekeeper catches his attention. AU, DH.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Severus is JKRowlings, while the idea of Claire Kenton is from Remains of the Day. I do not own them or make a profit from this little story._

* * *

Severus Snape was tired of Hogwarts. He was tired of the looks from students and staff alike. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had offered him the Defense teaching position but it no longer held any appeal as it once did. Even potions had lost some of the peace it had brought him before the war. With the Dark Lord finally killed and the Potter boy out of school, Severus found himself with a lack of purpose. Albus Dumbledore had kept Severus in a constant spin of activity, so much so that Severus had not lived or thought of anything else since becoming a spy for the Order.

He had been cleared of all charges and connections with the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's murder. The Ministry on multiples times since the end of the war, had asked Severus to take a position with them and their staff. Severus could hardly believe that they had the nerve to think he might even consider working for the Ministry. After twenty or so years of butting their heads together, the Ministry tried to make Severus Snape a poster boy for them. Severus found he was very tired of politics as well.

Severus frowned as he watched the students filling the Great Hall for dinner. The term was almost over and he still did not know where he was to go after his termination was final. Minerva was adamant that he didn't leave — the witch was extremely sentimental, which rather annoyed Severus at times. Severus hadn't known much else other then Hogwarts for the past twenty years and the thought of living at Spinner's End was rather depressing even to him. No, Severus decided he needed something completely different to turn to. Something new and interesting. He hadn't experienced anything new or interesting in a long time.

"Severus, isn't that your owl?" asked Minerva, leaning towards him. He lifted his eyes to see that it was indeed his bird that was flying into the Great Hall. The black owl was soundless as he landed softly beside Severus and put his leg out. Tied to it was a heavy paper letter with the Prince seal. He glanced the hall before slipping the letter into his pocket. Why his Grandmother Prince was writing him, he had no idea but he knew that it would be a bad idea to open the letter with Minerva so close that she'd wouldn't be able to help her own curiosity.

Stroking Theseus's feathers, Severus slipped the bird a healthy piece of bread before letting his eyes scan the Great Hall for mischief.

Severus had nearly forgotten about the letter in his pocket after doing his patrols in the corridors. He was in his rooms preparing for bed when he felt the letter in his robe pocket. Taking the letter out Severus sat on his bed to read it. Breaking the black Prince seal, he opened the letter and began to read. As he read, Severus sat up straighter till he was standing. Turning to his fireplace, he lifted his head.

His Grandmother Prince was demanding that Severus spend the summer at her mansion in the country. As his grandmother, Severus couldn't refuse her request without serious consequences. As he thought it over however, Severus found that visiting his grandmother would be new and most definitely interesting, to say the least. He hadn't seen his Grandmother Prince since his mother's funeral. Her writing him was very much out of the blue. Severus went to his study to write her an reply.

Severus stood outside the Prince mansion, taking in the place where his mother had grown up. His grandmother was a witch as was his grandfather but their mansion appeared like any other Muggle house. Grandmother Prince had a very specific taste and it showed in how her mansion was designed and run.

The graveled driveway was shaped around a large pond with a Greek fountain of Athena. The stone white goddess was as bright and as clean as the day she was created by some famous sculptor and artist. Severus knew from his visits as a child that there would also be colorful fish in the calm water, twelve in total.

The mansion it's self was made of white stone and marble. It was four stories, not including the cellar or the servant's rooms in the attic. There were over thirty rooms, all grand and done in a fashionable taste. The shrubs and flowers in front of the mansion were all in full bloom and in prefect manicure order. The stairs leading to the front door were currently being washed by hand by an under butler.

Severus straightened his posture before he began to walk down the drive towards the large and beautiful house. He took in the perfect lawns and the gazebo near the pond where he used to play. A gardener was gathering the leaves that had collected on the pond's surface.

Severus's knock on the large front down sounded loud throughout the mansion. His hand had just left the knocker when a maid opened the door for him, curtsying and inviting him inside.

"Master Snape, may I take your cloak?"

Severus removed his cloak, draping it over the young woman's arm. He fixed the collar of his shirt as his eyes scanned the room briefly. The entryway hadn't changed at all from the last time he was here.

"Lady Prince will be down momentarily and asked that you wait for her in the library."

"Thank you."

The maid motioned towards the direction of the library before she opened the door for him. She curtsied before closing the doors behind him. Severus took in the large and dark library, the smell of leather and oil almost overpowering. When his grandfather was alive, he had allowed Severus to spend much of his time in the library. Often his grandfather would smoke his pipe by the fire, as Severus sat underneath a table with a book or atlas. It had been a calm and peaceful place for Severus as a boy.

His grandfather's black leather chair was still positioned by the fireplace, with large overstuffed couches and chairs around the rug by the fire. His grandfather's desk was behind the couch, his parchment and quills arranged in good order. Severus couldn't resist running his fingers along the statue of the Sphinx made of bronze. A black bottle of ink sat as if his grandfather had only left the room for a moment.

The walls were covered in books from top to bottom. The only places without books was the large french doors, which were well covered with thick curtains to protect the books from the light. His grandfather had collected ancient texts and tomes and was rather persistent in protecting their pages. Severus's grandfather was the one who taught him how to read by his fourth's birthday. An achievement that Grandfather Prince prized very greatly while he was alive.

"Lady Prince, Master Snape."

Severus turned to see a different maid holding the door while his grandmother walked gracefully into the room. She was aging very well, her black hair only spotting a single lock of white that hinted at her true age. Grandmother Prince's skin looked as young and fresh as a young girl and her figure had still held its shape. She wore her black hair pulled back in an elegant but simple bun, her tailored green dress suit flattering her figure and skin.

"Severus."

"Grandmother." Severus bowed as he took her offered hand and kissed it. Grandmother Prince held his face before he could straightened and studied him.

"You are rather pale Severus. I hope you aren't ill."

"No Grandmother."

"You should get some sun while you are here. You know where the stables are and you so much enjoyed riding as a child. Have you ridden much over the years?"

"No Grandmother." She had released his face and he stood straight before her. Grandmother Prince was a tall woman but Severus was still tall enough that she had to lift her chin to meet his eyes.

"I ordered for some tea to be sent. Please, be seated."

Severus sat on the love seat that she motioned him to. Grandmother sat down elegantly, her intense eyes never leaving him. Severus was well trained to his grandmother's looks and it wasn't difficult to fall back into his childhood manners. The tea came promptly after they had seated, carried by a woman who had to be the housekeeper.

"Thank you Claire." Grandmother glanced at Severus, as Claire set the tray of tea on an end table. "Severus, this is Claire Kenton, she's my house keeper. Claire, this is Severus my grandson."

"A pleasure to meet you Master Snape." Claire Kenton nodded her head respectfully to Severus as she handed him his tea cup.

"Miss Kenton."

"Severus was a professor at Hogwarts, as the potions master."

"Hogwarts is a very fine school Master Snape. Would you care for milk or sugar?"

"No." Severus shook his head. His grandmother was sipping her tea and watching him over her cup.

"Severus will be staying in the Yellow room in the East Wing."

"Of course Lady Prince. Shall I also prepare the lab for Master Snape for potion making?" Severus's brow wrinkled as Miss Kenton was looking at him and not his grandmother while she asked this question. When the woman realized he was aware of this, she lowered her eyes respectfully.

"Yes, that would be lovely Claire. Severus, do you plan to do any experimenting while you are here?"

"I do not know Grandmother, I haven't any potions that I am currently working on."

"Well, if you change your mind, we are fully stocked in all the ingredients you will possibly need. Claire here is actually quite skilled in home remedies and keeps our stores in good order."

"I am sure that Miss Kenton is skilled in her position here as house keeper."

Claire said nothing, stepping back from the tea tray and waiting calmly to be dismissed. Severus's grandmother seemed not to be aware of the waiting woman while Severus could only notice her. As she stood patiently, he took Miss Kenton in over his tea cup. Her brown hair was pinned back in a sensible bun which flattered the shape of her face. She was dressed in a simple black skirt, burgundy blouse with a dark green sweater. Severus wasn't surprised that his grandmother's staff uniforms hadn't changed since he was a child.

"A lovely tea Claire, you may go."

"Of course ma'am." Miss Kenton curtsied before she silently left the library. Severus turned his eyes to his grandmother, not missing that she had observed him watch Miss Kenton leaving.

"You know Severus, with all the war business over, you might marry."

Severus would of choked had he not already swallowed. His grandmother smiled.

"It's not such a bad thing you know. The Snape name will die with you if you don't marry soon. How old are you now anyway? Forty or so?"

"Thirty eight Grandmother." Severus could barely hide his annoyance. His grandmother wasn't born yesterday when it came to Severus and his mannerisms and coping methods.

"I had been married eighteen years when I turned your age. Severus, you must think of the future now that all that rubbish with Albus Dumbledore is over."

"Grandmother..."

"No Severus." Her tone was firm and he went silent. "The Dark Lord is dead, Albus Dumbledore is dead, as is that girl you had been pinning over for years. It's time that you moved on in life. Leaving Hogwarts is only the beginning, you need to make life changing choices and now is the time before it's too late." She placed her teacup back on the tray. "While you are here, I suggest you decide what you are to do with your life. As for meeting eligible ladies, I can be of help as I am well acquainted with many single ladies in the area of good families."

"Grandmother, if you invited me here to marry me off, I will take myself back to Spinner's End." He stood to leave and his grandmother motioned him to sit.

"Severus, don't be silly. I invited you here to visit me. I haven't seen you since your mother last brought you. I would like us to become reacquainted with each other."

Severus wasn't sure how to respond to this, as he had never known his grandmother to have much interest in him. Whenever he had visited the Prince Mansion, he had spent much of the time with his grandfather or hiding out on the grounds.

"How were your travels here today? Did the bus arrive on time?"

"Yes Grandmother."

Severus had Apparated to a local bus stop before waiting for the bus that drove by the country mansions. As his grandmother lived among Muggles instead of witches and wizards, she expected to behave in a similar manner and didn't lower any of her wards to allow him to Apparate onto the grounds directly.

"Would you care to rest till supper? I can have a manservant sent up to you." Lady Prince rung a small bell that was on the tea tray.

Severus looked at the fireplace.

"That won't be necessary Grandmother, though I would appreciate some time to settle in before greeting whatever guests you have arriving for dinner."

"Of course." The door to the library opened and an under butler appeared. "Mr. Hopkins, will you show Severus to the Yellow Room in the East Wing. Dinner is at seven Severus, black tie."

"Of course Grandmother." Severus stood, pressing a kiss to her offered cheek before following Mr. Hopkins into the hall.

"This way Master Snape."

Severus followed Mr. Hopkins up to the second floor were the Yellow Room was located. The Yellow Room was the room that Severus had always stayed in and after Mr. Hopkins had left him, he saw that it hadn't changed a bit in all the time he had been gone. The room was large, the wallpaper old fashioned yellow of a simple design. The bed was a large canopy of white, the linens fresh and the pillows fluffy. Severus went to stand at the french doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the extensive grounds. Severus's eyes caught on a movement and he leaned forward to make out Miss Kenton, a basket of flowers on her arm as she smiled at a gardener in passing.

Without his grandmother's watchful eye, Severus was able to notice how young Miss Kenton was for a house keeper. She looked to be younger then Severus himself, the sun seeming to set off a golden tint to her pinned curls. Severus couldn't help but thinking that Miss Kenton would look much more prettier if she wasn't wearing his grandmother's dark uniform.

Shaking his head at where his thoughts had led him, Severus turned back to the room and removed his shrunken luggage from his pocket and began to unpack.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcomed. This story is still in the making and any advice you'd care to share, would be much appreciated. Thank you all for reading! Let me know your thoughts as the start of this story! :o) _

_Also thank you to those who mention grammar/spelling mistakes!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _Just thought I'd let you know that I will try to post once a week but as the summer is coming to an end, I will soon be very busy with school and work. I can't promise consistent posts but I will do my best :o)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Claire Kenton was arranging flowers in the sitting room a month later when she heard the maids giggling together. Curious, she went to where they both stood peaking out the sitting room window. The window overlooked the pond, where Master Snape was reading stretched out on a blanket. In his time at the Prince Mansion, the dark and pale wizard who had first arrived had changed to wearing colors like dark green and reds, while spending time outdoors till his skin was a healthy tone. The maids and other female staff were all sporting a crush for Lady Prince's grandson. Claire didn't count herself among them, as they stayed up late at night discussing the wizard and how wonderful they thought he was.

His time as a spy was brought up many times, as they wondered if he was like a real James Bond. They all had it in their head that he was a lady's man as he could easily charm the staff and sometimes even his grandmother, when she allowed him. None of them mentioned liking his hooked nose, only that his status as hero and a Prince was very handsome.

Master Snape looked up from his book, like he knew that he was being watched and Miss Kenton swallowed.

"Come along girls, you have work to do."

"Yes Miss Kenton." They went back to dusting, leaving Claire where she stood by the window, away from view of the wizard reading on the lawn.

Severus wasn't unaware of his affect on his grandmother's female staff. In fact, he was very much aware of the maids eyes following him whenever he was in view. As he had grown accustomed to many people thinking him a hero, it wasn't too much of a stretch to become accustomed to their idiotic and romantic ideas about him. Severus only wondered if his grandmother had said something, to add to their behavior towards him.

The only female staff member who seemed unaffected was the house keeper, Miss Kenton. Despite being among the staff who were closer to his own age, she handled herself like the professional house keeper she was. In his time at the Prince mansion, Severus noticed that Miss Kenton also acted as his grandmother's companion. It seemed that Miss Kenton knew everything about anything concerning the house but also his grandmother.

Severus spend most of his time reading through his grandfather's library, thinking of what to do with his future. Grandmother Prince hadn't brought up marriage since his first day here but it lingered in the back of Severus's mind. Grandmother had invited many unmarried female visitors to have a look at her grandson, letting Severus know who was from a good family and wealth. None of the witches she introduced interested Severus at all but he humored his grandmother and bit back his own stern remarks.

A Lady Victoria Elfman had been brought to the mansion on several occasions and it was clear that his grandmother wanted Severus to become friends with the young woman. Miss Elfman was in her twenties and as such wasn't someone Severus could picture as anyone other than a former student. She was a pretty girl, with dark hair and bright brown eyes. Severus found she wasn't as silly as the other girls his grandmother had introduced him to but Miss Elfman was still a child in his mind.

After an evening of socializing with Miss Elfman and his grandmother, Severus excused himself onto the servant stairs outside the dinning room. He was rubbing at a headache that was forming when Miss Kenton suddenly appeared in the cramped with a basket of folded linens.

"Oh, Master Snape, was there something I could do for you?"

"Hide me."

Miss Kenton frowned.

"I beg your pardon sir, did you say to hide you?"

"Yes." He straightened. "Grandmother has invited Miss Elfman to spend the evening again. I don't think I can stand hearing that irritating giggle for another minute."

Miss Kenton couldn't help but smile, moving the fresh linens she was holding onto her other hip.

"Well sir, I find that Lady Prince doesn't often go into the library. I suggest you could effectively hide there for an hour or so till Miss Elfman departs. Lady Prince has a car planned to take Miss Elfman home at nine."

"Thank you Miss Kenton." Severus tilted his head to her.

"Master Snape." Miss Kenton curtsied before moving around Severus in the small space and continuing down to the kitchen area. Severus couldn't help smiling as he watched her walk away.

Severus's stay with his grandmother soon brightened, as less and less ladies came calling. Soon it was only Miss Elfman calling and she had gotten the clear signal from Severus that he wasn't interested. Grandmother Prince must of been encouraging the girl in some way that Miss Elfman continued to come and smile at Severus, fluttering her lashes. Severus began to spend even less time in the mansion and more on the grounds.

Despite the times, the Prince mansion felt like it was in a past setting. They were isolated from others, his grandmother didn't approve of Muggle communication devices though she did prefer their classic cars. Combined with the lack of light bulbs, the mansion felt like it had been left in the time it was originally built.

Severus didn't mind. Anyone who cared to keep in contact did so by letter carriers or by owl and as Hogwarts was an older and typical castle, he did not miss electric lights or such Muggle things. The Prince staff complained softly between themselves that having a vacuum would be nice but they didn't dare bring it up to Lady Prince, who hadn't used her own magic in years. When asked why, she claimed it was because everything was taken care of for her. Her staff just had to live without using magic to make their jobs simpler.

"Master Snape."

Severus looked up from where he had been wandering aimlessly in the furthest gardens from the mansion. Miss Kenton had her head bowed in her typical manner but as Severus took her in, he realized that she wasn't in uniform. Instead she wore dark jeans and a dark blue sweater. Her curls were down, framing her face in a attractive manner. It took Severus a moment to realize that she had asked him a question.

"Miss Kenton?"

A touch of a smile could be seen at the corner of her mouth and Severus found it suddenly endearing.

"I asked sir, if you would be needing anything from the local village. Lady Prince has sent me on some errands and I thought you might also be in need of some things."

Severus shook his head. "No, Miss Kenton. I do not need anything."

"Good day then Master Snape." Miss Kenton respectfully bowed her head before moving past Severus and towards the tree line.

"Miss Kenton," his mouth opened before he could think, the witch turning towards him, pushing a curl behind an ear. Severus didn't understand the warmth that was spreading in his stomach. "If it would be alright with you, may I accompany you to the village? I haven't been in the village since I was a small child."

Miss Kenton nodded her head, her eyes seeming warm towards Severus. He felt suddenly nervous and put his hands in his pockets as he caught up with her. They walked in silence for a ways till they passed the tree line and were on a herder's path. Severus recalled using the same path when his grandfather used to take him fishing.

"Are you enjoying your stay Master Snape?"

Severus looked up at the witch, who was looking at the ground with her hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans. Severus had never realized how attractive a woman could be in pants till he saw Claire Kenton walking ahead of him on the narrow path.

"Yes Miss Kenton. It's been a welcomed change."

"How come this is the first time I've seen you come to the Prince mansion? From my understanding, you and your grandmother never had a falling out."

"No, we didn't."

Miss Kenton glanced back at him, seeing that he was looking off in the distance. She turned her face and looked ahead.

"Forgive me Master Snape, it wasn't my place to ask such a question."

"It's perfectly alright Miss Kenton." Severus focused on her again. "How long have you been in the service?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"Isn't that rather young these days?"

"To some, my mother however was a house keeper and I grew up in staff quarters."

"You know nothing else?" Severus couldn't hide his disapproval. There was nothing wrong with growing up and working your parent's vocation, but only because you never knew anything else? That didn't settled well.

"I did go to school." She glanced back at him with a look. "The lady who owned the manor my mother ran, paid for me to go to private school. I showed promise in teaching actually but my mother wanted me to continue in the service."

Severus could hear in her voice something of feeling but was unsure how to interpret it.

"Are you satisfied with your decision? To remain in the service?"

Miss Kenton glanced back at him, her face holding nothing back.

"Yes sir, I am."

"How long have you run Lady Prince's household?"

"Almost twenty years now."

Severus stopped in his tracks and Miss Kenton turned around when she realized he was no longer following her.

"Master Snape?"

Severus stared at her dumbly.

"Twenty years?"

Miss Kenton nodded. "Yes. I came here to work when I was eighteen. Lady Prince has been an excellent employer."

"Forgive me Miss Kenton," Severus didn't know what to say. "I thought you were much younger."

Miss Kenton's brow shot up and Severus could of eaten his foot, had the witch not started laughing.

"Master Snape, I will take that as a compliment." she turned. "Of sorts."

Claire couldn't stop herself from smiling as Master Snape followed her into the small village. As it was market day and still early, the streets were crowded with people. Master Snape seemed suddenly awkward, moving close to Claire, his eyes seeming to dance around the sea of faces. Claire wondered why the usually emotionless man was acting this way but put it in the corner of her mind as she had business to attend to.

Finding her way through the venders and people, Claire made her way to Thomas's cart. Thomas was an old wizard, who liked to tease Muggles whenever he could with his goods. Nothing that would get the Ministry's attention but enough to keep the wizard thoroughly amused. Lady Prince wanted some items that only Thomas sold.

"My, my, if it isn't Miss Claire Kenton. Come for some more tricks from old Tom, have you?" said Thomas fondly. Claire smiled at the old man, who sat on a stool smoking his pipe. His skin was black from the sun, with only wrinkles and his bare head to suggest to his age. In the corner of her eye, Claire noticed that Master Snape gave Thomas an examining look before he looked elsewhere. Master Snape's disapproval was clear.

"Good morning Thomas, how is my favorite traveling salesman?"

"Aw, Miss Claire, you sure know how to warm this old man's heart strings."

Claire laughed as she really did enjoy Thomas. Thomas eyed Master Snape, who was looking at a vender of books.

"The usual for Lady Prince, please Thomas."

"Sure thing Miss Claire," Thomas leaned towards her. "Isn't that Severus, Eileen Prince's boy?"

"That is Master Snape, yes. He's spending the summer with Lady Prince."

"Mmm." Thomas rummaged through his cart while Claire gave Master Snape a side look. He was taking in the sea of people, only pretending to read the back of a book he held. Master Snape held himself stiff and awkwardly. Claire wondered why a war hero would be edgy in a simple sea side village when his eyes met hers. Feeling her cheeks warm at being caught, Claire looked back towards Thomas's cart, only to see that the old wizard was smiling knowingly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Lady Prince will pay you when she usually does Thomas."

"Would there be anything else for you today Miss Claire?" smiled Thomas, handing over the bag of things for the lady. Claire shook her head, ready to leave when she saw Thomas frowning.

"Now Thomas, why the long face?"

"Well Miss Claire, I was hoping you'd be asking for some candies today."

Claire frowned. "Thomas, you don't sell candy."

The old wizard grinned. "For my Miss Claire, I sure do." He pulled out a bag, opening it just enough for Claire to see a packaged chocolate frog. Claire's eyes lite up and she smiled at the old wizard.

"Why Thomas, you know chocolate's my favorite."

"Why do you think I got them for you?" Thomas put the bag in her hand and Claire's smile only got bigger. Had she been paying attention, Claire would of noticed Master Snape watching her exchange with Thomas.

"You're very sweet Thomas. What do I owe you?"

The old man tapped his cheek, offering it to her. Claire rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Silly old man." she planted a quick kiss to his cheek before turning. "Thank you Thomas, see you next month."

"Good day Miss Claire." laughed Thomas, turning to a couple who were looking at the things in his cart. Master Snape was frowning as he followed Claire.

"That Thomas character seems suspicious."

"Thomas?" laughed Claire, glancing over her shoulder to see Thomas selling a Vanishing Box to a rich looking couple. "He's harmless."

"He shouldn't be allowed in an area like this."

Claire rolled her eyes because Master Snape couldn't see before she went inside the general goods store. Master Snape followed her silently.

Severus observed that Miss Kenton knew all the store owners and venders that they came to, all of who she chatted kindly with. No one asked who Severus was, though they would give him a glance as he stood far away enough from Miss Kenton but close enough that it was clear they were shopping together.

Miss Kenton didn't seem to notice as Severus became her shadow. She talked with him easily, though always respectfully and as "Master Snape." Severus couldn't help but wonder what her response would be if he asked her to call him Severus. This occupied his thoughts as they walked into a quiet bookstore. Severus noticed right away that the store was different from the others. Miss Kenton went straight to the back, where Severus realized that the store had a section for magic.

"Fanny always has a good collection." commented Miss Kenton, when Severus squeezed between two bookshelves to get to where she was. The magic section was hidden well from any unsuspecting Muggles. Severus found it calming however to be among things he knew well, to be surrounded by magic. Miss Kenton was flipping through a _Daily Prophet_ as Severus let his finger fall on a potion text. He pulled the tome off the shelf with only half interest in what the text may hold. Since the war, Severus had lost interest in nearly everything that used to fill his time.

As he flipped through the text, recognizing many of the potions, Severus's eyes were drawn to Miss Kenton. She had moved on from the newspaper and was glancing through a charms book. She was smiling to herself and Severus found himself intrigued.

"See something you like dear?"

Severus frowned at the witch who suddenly appeared. The witch gave Severus a look before she turned to Miss Kenton and greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Fanny, I see you're very busy this morning."

"Well Claire, it is the holiday season." Fanny glanced at Severus. "Claire, who's your friend here?"

Miss Kenton's cheeks instantly pinked.

"Oh, Fanny, this is Master Snape. He's Lady Prince's grandson."

"Aw, Eileen's boy."

"How do you do." said Severus respectfully but he could tell that Fanny could see right through him. Miss Kenton also gave him a look, seeming offended at his manner towards her friend. She turned to Miss Kenton, inquiring if she needed any help finding a text, while asking about those who worked at the mansion and providing tid bits of gossip from the village. After what felt like an eternity to Severus, Miss Kenton said her good byes, tucking her shrunken purchases into the pockets of her jeans. They wordlessly headed out of the village and onto the dirt road that would led to the herder's path back to the Prince mansion.

"You have _interesting_ friends Miss Kenton."

Claire turned suddenly on Master Snape, causing the wizard to step back in reflex.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded. His brow shot up and Claire felt anger burning in her stomach. "I brought you to meet my friends as an act of kindness, yet you stand there judging them and made them uncomfortable. I tried to make it easier on all of us but no Master Snape, you had to act like a high an mighty Prince. Do you think yourself so superior that you can't even window shop among Muggles? Among others who don't have such rich blood? Well Master Snape, I am sick of your _rich_ blood."

Claire turned away to leave but found a hand suddenly gripping her wrist, dragging her into Master Snape's face. She struggled against him.

"Let me go."

"Listen Miss Kenton, as I will not repeat myself." His tone sounded deadly, threatening. Claire stopped struggling and stared at his intense eyes. "I am only half Prince and what you have misinterpreted as Prince superiority, is simply my lack of social ease. I have spent much of my life watching my back and in the process, lost the ability to trust strangers." He tilted his head. "Your friends were all colorful in character and nature. I find it hard to trust someone who can get along so well with such contrasts."

Claire blinked at him as he released his hold on her. She stepped back, rubbing at her arm that felt like it had been squeezed with a clamp.

"That's a silly reason not to trust me. Though I don't need you to trust me Severus." Claire bowed her head at him before seeming to disappear into the trees. Severus remained where he stood, staring at where she had been standing moments ago.

* * *

_Thank yous to_ **serena** _and_ **-Kazzlar** _for their support and helpful words!_

_Reviews and advice are always welcomed and wanted!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay but summer ended and school started. I have been super busy till the point that I think my bed has left me for the affair I am having with the school library. No worries though, I got some writing done and will do my best to keep you all satisfied. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, nor anything related to Remains of the Day. That would just be way too awesome...

* * *

Once back in her uniform and making sure the mansion was running smoothly, Claire repeatedly called herself an idiot and fool for speaking to Severus the way she had. Claire was expecting Lady Snape to call her in any moment and fire her. She had been rude, impolite and out of her station to speak to Severus in such a way, Claire would surely loose her post.

"Not Severus, Master Snape." Claire muttered to herself as she wrote out the seating arrangement for dinner that night. Lady Snape was holding a dinner party for the well connected and social circles. Mostly ladies and their parents to get a look at Severus. Claire shook her head, thinking how awful it would be to have such pressure to marry and to marry someone with status.

"Miss Kenton."

Claire looked up, seeing one of the maids, June enter her office.

"Yes June?"

"I came to give you my notice." the young girl was smiling. Claire knew that smile, it was the smile of a girl in love. A girl who was leaving the service to marry and struggle for the rest of her life.

"Oh June." Claire couldn't hide her tiredness and disappointment. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? Do you have any money?"

"No, we don't have any money but that doesn't matter. Charlie and I, we love each other."

Charlie, the under butler who had promise to become a head butler. Claire sighed, putting down her pen.

"Thank you June. I will begin looking for your replacement."

"Thank you Miss Kenton." The girl bowed her head quickly before hurrying out of the room. Claire closed her eyes, hearing the giggle and laugh mixing together before fading down the hall.

Severus dabbed at his mouth politely before smoothing his napkin on his lap. He was seated between young and fashionable ladies, who were trying too hard to pretend their interest and pleasure at sitting beside him. Severus could almost smile at their displeasure at seeing his face. Severus was not handsome by far and these young ladies were looking for a handsome but very wealthy husband to marry.

"Lady Prince."

Severus glanced at his grandmother as the butler whispered into her ear. His grandmother nodded once and the butler politely left the dinning room. Lady Prince met Severus's eyes before she turned to the wealthy man sitting on her left side.

Severus was able to bite back most of his sarcastic remarks so that dinner wasn't a complete disaster. After coffee and tea in the drawing room, Severus excused himself to the library. Staring into the fire and watching it crackle, Severus's thoughts drifted to earlier that day and what Claire, Miss Kenton had said to him. He wasn't surprised that she thought his manner in the village was because of feeling superior. Severus didn't feel superior, though he knew at times he did act that way. It was his way to distance himself from others. From pain.

Severus lifted his head at a woman's giggle mixed in with a man's voice. The door to the library opened, allowing a small amount of light that Severus made out two persons before the light was gone. The fireplace wasn't large enough to light the whole room, leaving the couple in darkness and Severus in shadow from where he sat in a winged arm chair. He wondered how he'd let the couple know of his presence.

"Charlie." giggled the girl. Severus felt himself grow awkward in hearing the clear sounds of the two snogging. He was about to clear his throat when the door to the library opened wide and the two went silent.

"Charlie. June, our guests are leaving and need their coats."

"Yes Miss Kenton." Severus heard the maid hurry away.

"Charlie, have you given Mr. Hopkins your notice?"

"Yes Miss Kenton." Charlie sounded like a young man.

"Charlie, as house keeper I am responsible for June and her behavior. Her behavior reflects on Lady Prince and the Prince name. I ask that in your last week here, that nothing unseemly occur within the mansion or in public. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Miss Kenton."

"Alright then Charlie. Mr. Hopkins needs another bottle of '49 from the cellar."

"I'll get that right away Miss Kenton. Good night."

"Charlie."

The young man left and Severus watched Claire standing in the library doorway. She was staring into the darkness, the fire light dancing on her skin, allowing Severus to make out her profile. She appeared tired, not at all like she'd seemed early today while in the village. Her hand smoothed down her skirt before she closed the library door, letting the library fall back into darkness. Severus turned his attention back to the fireplace, noticing only then how late it was, by the clock on the mantle.

Claire went through the motions of putting the Prince mansion to sleep. Going slowly from room to room, extinguishing the candles and fires, Claire made sure the rooms were in order before leaving them. The mansion became dark as Claire left each room. Coming to the library, Claire felt her stomach tightening at seeing Severus asleep in the chair by the fire. His face was soft and calm, Claire noticed how it was turned towards the fire like to warm away the cold. Moving silently, Claire made sure the room was to rights, that nothing was out of place before she took an afghan and gently draped it over the sleeping wizard. Leaving the library, Claire walked through the dark mansion and to her own room to rest.

At the foot of the stairs that led into the attic where the female staff slept, Claire took off her heels. The walls were thin up here, the rooms small and Claire did not want to wake any of the tired staff members. Tip toeing to her room, Claire welcomed being in her own room. Despite being small and crowded, it was hers and reminded her of home. Changing out of her clothes and into a nightgown, Claire slipped beneath her cold sheets. Pulling the blankets close, rubbing her cheek against the smooth material, Claire closed her eyes with a sigh.

It was easy for Claire to forget about what happened between her and Severus, though she still couldn't call him Master Snape in her own thoughts. Her days were full and busy, letting that day outside the village fade from her thoughts. Claire found herself again content with her work and running the Prince household. The summer was almost halfway through when Claire noticed Severus again. The new maid was giggling with another, spying on the wizard who was walking the grounds.

Claire looked up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table going through the mail. The girls, who were eighteen or so, giggled at each other and whispered. Their giggles faded though as Claire watched Severus strolling the lawn. He held himself tall, his hands tucked into his pockets as he took in the morning. Claire felt butterflies in her stomach as Severus suddenly grinned at catching a gardener falling into the fountain. The gardener was fine, laughing with his fellow worker who helped him out of the water. Severus called something to them, both of whom nodded and bowed respectfully before going back to their work.

"Miss Kenton?"

Claire turned her head to see Cook watching her with a raised brow. The maids giggles were now focused on Claire, who felt her cheeks warm as she asked Cook what she needed.

Severus stood at the library window, watching as the staff members took time off from their work and had a summer picnic out on the lawns. Apparently his grandmother allowed them a few summer holidays to enjoy the weather and today was such a day. Severus watched as they ate on blankets and played games. Mostly Severus found his eyes watching Claire, as she relaxed on a blanket, chatting with the older staff. The maids and under butlers were loud as they played games, acting like the young people they were. Claire was also their age and Severus wondered why she didn't join in on the games.

Claire looked beautiful in her pink sun dress that flattered her waist and legs. Severus had swallowed when she had removed her heels, her toes disappearing in the prefect green grass. Her curls were loose, only slightly pulled back from her face. She was young and beautiful, her smile bright as she laughed with those around her.

A game of volleyball was starting, men against women. Severus wouldn't have noticed if Claire wasn't being flagged over by the woman's team. After some coaxing, the house keeper got to her feet, causing everyone to cheer. Severus watched as Claire began the game. Severus wasn't very familiar with the game but he could tell that Claire played well, as she hit the ball gracefully. It was a close game and in the end, the men won by a maid slipping on the grass and missing the ball.

Claire helped the girl to her feet, hugging her and probably telling her everything was fine or something. The maid laughed in return before the teams were mixed and another game began. Severus felt his stomach tighten with jealousy as one of the under butlers began flirting with Claire. The two teased and challenged each other to perfection, till they were winning the game easily. Severus jerked forward when the two were suddenly on the ground, as both dove for the same hit, causing both to miss. They were a tangle of limps, laughing at the situation but they didn't part soon enough for Severus's taste. His jealousy grew as the young man helped Claire to her feet, his hands lingers on hers before she turned back to the game with a smile.

"Enjoying the view?"

Severus turned to see his grandmother. She smiled at him, coming to stand at the window with him. Severus moved his eyes to the rest of the staff but soon they drifted back to Claire, as that same under butler had her giggling like a school girl.

"Have you enjoyed your summer so far Severus?"

"Yes Grandmother."

Grandmother was smiling, not missing who Severus was watching.

"It is good to see that the staff are able to have fun together when they aren't working."

Severus glanced at her before nodding slightly. She was watching Claire herself now.

"It is always best to have a staff who work together well but can also be friendly and sociable outside their work. I find that when my staff members get along well, they preform their work better to my satisfaction. Don't you agree Severus?"

"Yes, your staff do their work very well."

"Claire is very skilled at her job, running the house and the staff. Don't you think so Severus? That Claire does an excellent job keeping the house in order."

"Of course Grandmother."

Lady Prince wasn't blind to Severus's jealousy nor was she clueless to the staff gossip. The maids are aware of everything in the house and often times she found herself listening to them gossip. It was very entertaining for the lady to hear about how the butcher had a soft spot for Cook, letting the woman have her choice on all his best cuts or that her house keeper had been caught on many occasions observing her grandson. Lady Prince liked Claire Kenton, she liked her a lot. Despite her lack of station, Lady Prince would not mind at all if Severus decided to pursue a relationship with the young lady. She only needed to get Severus to open his mouth and finally say something to the woman.

"It would be a shame if she ever decided to leave."

Severus turned to his grandmother with a frown.

"Why would she leave Grandmother?"

"Claire is young and very pretty," Grandmother looked out at the housekeeper. "She may fall in love one of these days and decide to marry. It's very common actually, for the staff to pair up and want to marry. Of course, this terminates their employment here. If Claire was to fall in love and wish to marry, I would fully support her decision and be happy for her."

With that, she left a thoughtful grandson who turned once again to watch the young house keeper.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I hardly edited this chapter at all. Please let me know what you think! Much Love!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me don't own Severus or any part of Remains of the Day.

* * *

"Claire, have you found a replacement for the maid who ran off this summer?"

Lady Prince was in her room, dressed in her dressing gown and sipping her nightly cup of tea before retiring to bed. Claire was drawing back the covers on the lady's bed.

"No Lady Prince. I have interviewed a couple of girls who have applied and have yet to find anyone with satisfactory references or experience. I hope to have the position filled by the end of the month however."

"That's quite alright Claire. I assume that her duties are being taken care of."

"Of course Lady Prince."

"Very good." Lady Prince sat back in her chair, watching Claire as she put away the lady's dress from the day and making sure that the room was in order. Lady Prince wasn't sure how to go about what she wanted to communicate to Claire. She wanted Claire to know that Severus was interested in her, without saying so and that she had her permission to pursue the match if she'd like. "Claire, have you any young gentlemen in your life?"

"No Lady Prince." Claire was fixing the pillows on the bed.

"When was the last time you had your day off?"

"The staff picnic Lady Prince."

"Claire, that was a month ago. You really must take a day off. Go enjoy yourself, have fun."

"Lady Prince?" Claire was confused.

"I mean only that you are young and should enjoy your youth. You should marry one day."

Claire stepped back in her surprise.

"Marry? Lady Prince, have you been displeased with my work here? Have I not run the mansion to your satisfaction?"

"You are excellent at your job Claire, you know that. All I mean is that you should run your own home and take care of your own family. I have enjoyed having you here on my staff. I feel that you are my friend and as my friend, I want only the best for you. I feel that you would enjoy being a wife and mother. I did not mean to offend you in any way, only that if you were ever to find a man that you'd wish to marry, that I fully support your decision to leave the service."

"Thank you Lady Prince. Would you be needing anything else Lady Prince?"

"No Claire, have a good night."

"Good night Lady Prince." Claire bowed her head respectfully before leaving the lady's room.

The next day Claire found herself released from all her duties and expected to take the entire day off. Claire wasn't sure what to do with herself as she wasn't used to not having pressing matters or duties to take care of. She found herself wandering the grounds, taking in the warm sunlight and the light breeze. Reaching the edge of the Prince property, Claire sat beneath a willow tree and closed her eyes. She was leaning back on her elbows when she heard a twig snapping.

"Master Snape." She moved to stand but Severus motioned her to remain sitting, placing himself beside her.

"I see you have found my favorite spot."Claire once again moved to leave but Severus took her hand. "Please Miss Kenton, stay. You were here first and if my company bothers you, I will leave."

Claire didn't know how to respond besides putting her hands in her lap and looking elsewhere. This allowed Severus to observe her without her knowledge. She was wearing an attractive cranberry colored wrap sweater with jeans. Claire looked relax and causal which was what had drawn Severus to her once he had made her out beneath his tree.

"Master Snape, have you enjoyed your stay here at Prince mansion?"

"Yes, of course Miss Kenton." Severus swallowed. "Though I do wish you'd call me Severus."

Claire felt her stomach tighten and her mouth go dry. Severus looked away from her, haven seen her surprised reaction.

"Master Snape, it would be inappropriate for me to refer to you, by your christened name."

"I understand that in the mansion, yes but when we are alone, I do not see why we must keep up such formalities."

Claire didn't know how to respond.

"Would you mind if I called you Claire?"

"Of course not Master Snape."

"Severus."

She grinned. "Severus."

That small grin felt like a major victory and soon Severus was chatting easily with Claire. They talked about books, places, magic and the people who came to Prince mansion during the summer. Severus found himself grinning as he was able to keep Claire laughing with his stories about teaching. She thoroughly enjoyed hearing the sorts of quirks Dumbledore had and how Severus told them. Severus grinned even more when he was able to take Claire's hand in his own without her noticing or drawing away.

They were both leaning back in the grass, Claire using her arm as a pillow as she stared up at the sky. Severus was on his side holding her hand between them. They were quiet, both in their own thoughts. Severus's fingers were laced with Claire's, who was lying with her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about Claire?" Severus loved saying her name. Claire smiled.

"I was just thinking how lonely it must be for you here. Isolated from all your friends and what you know. With all the young ladies that Lady Prince brings to call on you." she said the last part with a grin and looking at him. Severus nodded, he wasn't about to lie about the summer being rather slow at times.

"After years of working as a teacher and being in the war, it has been nice to not have to worry about anything or anyone." He chuckled to himself in thought. "Claire, this has been the first summer where I haven't been occupied in work or in keeping up appearances."

Claire rolled onto her side.

"You don't call dealing with your grandmother's guests keeping up appearances?"

"No." He held her eyes with his own. "For my relations with them will not result in a life or death situation."

Claire's face was somber before she nodded.

"I see your point Severus." With Claire now on her side, she seemed to finally notice that Severus was holding her hand. Severus didn't want to seem overbearing or pushy but he did want Claire to know of his interest in her. She seemed uncomfortable for a moment before she rested her head on her arm, letting her hand remain in his. Severus couldn't have been more happier if Claire had kissed him.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?" asked Claire, her eyes holding his gently.

"A secret." he said it with a tease which brought a smile to the face he loved. Claire thought a moment before she leaned closer to him.

"When I was younger, I wanted to be a dancer. To travel the world and dance for all the foreign royalty."

Severus smirked, thinking how lovely a dancer Claire would of made.

"How about it Severus? Will you share a secret with me?"

Severus thought a moment before answering.

"My Grandfather Prince was my favorite person in the world."

"Really? Tell me more."

Severus nodded, moving to lie on his back.

"I am sure you know my parentage. My grandfather didn't care for my mum's choice of husband but he understood that she loved my father, however ill spent it was. While Grandmother forbid my mother from ever coming to the mansion again, Grandfather insisted that I come every summer. My father allowed it only because my grandmother was known in the Muggle world. He didn't think her "odd" like the rest of us. Rather ironic really. My grandfather was always warm towards me. Treated me like his own son, taught me many things and spent time with me. I spent more time with my grandfather then both my parents combined."

Claire allowed Severus to hold their hands on his chest, as he stared off into the sky.

"I am glad you had him to love."

Severus turned his head towards her. Claire took her hand back moving it to be her pillow and took Severus's hand in her other. Severus smiled as she was now closer and it was that much easier to hold her hand. They talked of lighter things, teasing each other and laughing. It was Claire who realized how dark it was getting and sat up.

"Oh my Severus, its very late."

"Indeed. Forgive me but I had hardly noticed."

"Nor had I." blushed Claire, as Severus helped her to her feet. Severus smiled easily at her.

"Allow me to escort you home Miss Claire."

Claire nodded with a smile, letting him tuck her hand with his at his elbow. When they reached the gardens, Claire took her hand back and put space between herself and Severus. It would not do to let the maids see them. The maids were the worst when it came to gossiping.

"Master Snape, thank you for your company today but I must be going."

"But..?"

"I'm sorry but I must get back to my duties." Claire hurried into the mansion leaving a stunned and disappointed Severus behind her. Once in her room Claire placed herself on her bed, staring at the hand that Severus had held all day as they talked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait, school is a MAJOR pain in the butt lately so I am lucky to finish my homework and get four hours of sleep. No worries, I will do my best to keep up with my posting.

R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

It's a long chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape or the ideas from Remains of the Day.

* * *

It was soon routine for Claire to take off every Thursday and disappear all day. Severus looked forward to every Thursday, going out to their tree early in the morning and waiting for Claire to show up. She always did with a smile that warmed his insides and sometimes she came with a book or picnic basket with a small lunch. Severus enjoyed his time with the young woman, who he found to be funny and intelligent. Claire was also enjoying Severus's company and how well he treated her. He treated her like a lady, showing her respect that most men didn't seem to show women anymore, let alone to a housekeeper.

Claire was preparing a small picnic basket when Lady Prince's maid hurried to her.

"Miss Kenton, Lady Prince told me to tell you that she is expecting a guest to stay here in the mansion for the next couple of weeks and wants a room prepared for her."

"Who and when will this guest be arriving?" asked Claire, already mentally making note which room would be tidied up and which maid to assign the guest.

"A Miss Septima Blackwall. She'll be arriving this afternoon."

"Did you say Miss Blackwell?" demanded Cook. Mary nodded and Cook whistled.

"What is it Cook?"

"Miss Blackwell is a fine lady, almost as fine as Lady Prince in her youth. She was Master Snape's play mate as a child here. Always thought they would marry, I did."

Claire couldn't help the squeezing sensation in her stomach.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, those two were inseparable. Even at school, we always got reports from the Headmaster that little Severus and Septima were at the top of their classes together. A very handsome couple, even then. I bet my weeks pay, Miss Blackwell is here to finally marry the young man."

The sensation in Claire's stomach churned and she forced herself to swallow back her own emotion and thoughts.

"Mary, prepare the Green Room for Miss Blackwell and make sure that the lines are extra fresh. You will wait on Miss Blackwell while she is here with Kayla as your helper."

"Yes Miss Kenton." Mary hurried from the kitchen to do as directed, leaving Claire and Cook. Cook was watching the young woman, who was no longer smiling as she packed her basket. Cook wasn't unaware who the basket was for and in her senseless words, realized how what she said would affect the young woman in a negative way.

"Now Miss Claire, do not worry. If Master Snape is sincere, this matter of his former flame won't unsettle your relations with him. If it does, what can we do? We aren't of the same class after all."

Claire felt the tears that didn't fall, merely nodding her head before she silently left the kitchen. Cooks, who's sensitivity was worse than a toy duck, didn't realize how these parting words hurt her friend even more.

* * *

Claire took in a deep breath seeing Severus waiting for her under their tree. Forcing herself to remain detached, she walked over to where he waited. Severus looked up with a smile that nearly broke Claire's resolve but she held firm. It was then that Severus realized she was still in her uniform and held herself rather stiffly. He stood with a concerned frown.

"Is something the matter Claire?"

"Master Snape, I came to drop off your lunch before returning to my other duties."

The _Master Snape_ did not go unnoticed though Severus didn't comment on it.

"But it's Thursday, your day off."

Claire's face was dull in expression and Severus wonder what she was thinking.

"There is too much work that needs to be done, for me to waste away the day. We have important guests that I must look after—"

"What important guests?" he asked. Claire swallowed, suddenly feeling that she was losing her control being so close to Severus. His expression was so innocent, that Claire knew he didn't know that Miss Blackwell was visiting. Yet, she found it distasteful to her stomach to think that someone Severus had returned affection with would be staying at the mansion.

"A Miss Septima Blackwell."

Claire's heart twisted inside her, seeing the spark in Severus's eye at the name and the smile.

"Really? Septima is staying here? When is she arriving?"

"She's said to be arriving at noon."

Severus looked at his pocket watch, saying aloud that her arrival was very soon. He smiled at Claire. "Do you know how long she will be staying?"

Claire tried to see through her unshed tears. It was so clear to her. So very clear. Severus still cared for this woman, a woman who was of his station. Unlike Claire, a mere servant in his grandmother's house.

While in her thoughts, Severus realized her skin was pale and now the tears. It hit him hard suddenly that Claire was sad, maybe even depressed by the news she was sharing. Severus had no doubt that Claire had heard rumors about his relationship with Septima while they were young.

"Claire, it's not what you think—"

"I am sorry. I must return." without another word or look, Claire hurried back the way she had come, leaving only the small picnic basket on the grass beside Severus.

* * *

Claire soon found herself waiting for Miss Blackwell's arrival. Mary and Kayla stood patiently, their hands folded gently, waiting for their new charge. Miss Blackwell was late. They had already waited a good hour over time when the lady's escort was spotted. Trying not to think of her wasted time, Claire mentally calmed herself and appear happy. The butler had asked if she was alright, for she seemed pale but Claire played off his comments well. Pretending everything was fine within herself, she found herself prepared to meet Lady Septima Blackwell.

Or so she thought.

When Lady Septima Blackwell finally stepped through the doors, Claire could only blink. The woman was beautiful! Her black raven hair was perfectly arranged, her dark emerald suit setting off her color and shape well. Miss Blackwell's face was flawless, her teeth perfectly straight and white, and her dark seductress eyes... The maids beside Claire actually gasped softly before Claire stepped forward.

"Welcome Miss Blackwell, to the Prince mansion. Lady Prince will meet with you in the sitting room once you have rested from your journey. Your maids while here," Claire opened her hand to Mary and Kayla who curtsied lowly. "will see to anything you might acquire. I am Miss Kenton the housekeeper and if you have any concerns, I am at your service."

"How charming." Miss Blackwell's voice seemed like a purr, catching everyone's attention with it's powerful richness.

"Septima! Good to see you."

Claire turned her eyes to see Severus approach quickly, as Septima opened her arms. They embraced, kissing each other's cheeks before looking at each other. Claire felt herself tense as Miss Blackwell seemed very pleased at what she saw.

"Severus darling, it has been too long. I didn't know you would be here when I accepted Lady Prince's invitation to visit. What a delightful surprise."

"Isn't it truly?" said Severus with a smile, offering Miss Blackwell his arm. "You must tell me all about your travels abroad since we last met."

Their voice's trailed off as they headed for the gardens. Mary and Kayla turned to each other.

"Have you ever seen such a lady?"

"Her shoes were of the latest fashion!"

"Did you take a gander at those legs?" this was said by the footman dragging in Miss Blackwell's things. Claire quickly hushed them all up, sending them to the Green Room and out of the entryway. Staring at the spot Severus had been standing, Claire felt like her world was falling around her in pieces.

* * *

Severus was very glad to have Septima in the mansion the next couple of days. The two reminisced on their childhood days and school. Severus was reminded why he had liked having Septima as a friend, as she was still loyal and witty. While Severus was trapped at Hogwarts since their school days, Septima had done everything — she had been to all the places they had dreamed about: walking on the wall of China, tea in Pakistan, shopping in New York and ice fishing in Alaska, among other things. Most recently Septima was in Africa, living with a tribe that didn't speak any of the twenty languages she was fluent in, studying a rare flower that lived under an ancient tree that had magical properties.

"That is so fascinating." murmured Lady Prince. They were sitting in the gardens enjoying the cool breeze after dinner. Severus sipped his lemonade, noticing for the first time that his grandmother wasn't completely herself tonight. She had been silent most of the night but then, Septima had been telling them about her travels all night. Severus looked at Septima, who was looking off into the distance.

They had been good friends for years. At one point, Grandma Prince had asked Severus if he planned on marrying Septima. After making it clear that he didn't think of Septima that way, his grandmother had left the issue drop. She had always been polite and friendly with Septima but seeing them together tonight, you would think they were strangers. After Septima had excused herself to get some rest, Severus turned to his grandmother.

"What was that?" Lady Prince knew exactly what Severus was referring to. "You are being rather cold towards Septima, after inviting her to stay with you."

"Don't look so high and mighty Severus Snape. I invited Septima to come see me long before you came to spend your summer here. I never expected you to behave this way, otherwise I would of asked her to come after you had left."

"Act in what way?" demanded Severus, following his grandmother back into the mansion. She stopped on the stairs and turned to him.

"Severus, don't be a fool. It's clear to everyone but you that your behavior towards Septima is more intimate than just friends."

"We are just friends." said Severus seriously and slowly. Lady Prince frowned, turning back to the stairs to go to her room.

"Severus, I can't believe how blind you are. You don't deserve her."

She left a very confused Severus at the foot of the stairs. He stood there silently, wondering what she meant, when Claire came in with their empty lemonade glasses on a tray. Severus smiled at seeing her but that smile faded as Claire merely acknowledged him and went on with her work. Severus moved to follow her when his grandmother's words hit him hard.

"_I can't believe how blind you are. You don't deserve her."_

* * *

Claire was staring out her window when she heard a loud creaking of a floorboard. Thinking it was the new maid, she opened her door to inform the girl it was well pass curfew and she best go back to bed. Instead, Claire found herself face to face with Severus.

"Can I come in?" he whispered. Unable to speak, she allowed him inside before closing her door and turning to him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, only all too aware that someone might be awake and hear them talking. The gossip it would cause would never end!

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

Claire frowned at him, pulling her robe closer.

"There isn't an "us," there can't be."

"Why not?" he demanded, bringing her up short. Claire didn't know how to respond and Severus noticed her room for the first time. She suddenly felt embarrassed about her unmade bed, her uniform hanging on the closest door and the stacks of books. Claire stepped into his line of vision.

"We are of different worlds Severus. That's why."

"How are they different?" he asked sincerely. Again, Claire didn't know what to say to that.

"You have Septima!" she finally yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth. Through the thin walls they could hear the muffled swear words and shouts to be quiet. Soon it was silent again and Claire covered her face with her hands, taking a breath. "You have Septima." she whispered.

"I don't have Septima. We are only friends."

By her look, it was clear that Claire didn't believe him.

"We are only good friends Claire, I promise you. Septima is in love with someone else, she always has been."

"Why should I believe you?"

Severus frowned, taking a step towards her.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Claire slowly shook her head.

"Then there is no logical reason to support your argument."

"But Severus, how—"

Claire stopped talking (stopped thinking really) when Severus took her hands into his. Staring at him wide eyed, Claire could only watch as he leaned closer and then when he gently kissed her cheek. Severus pressed his nose to hers before pulling back.

"I don't love Septima. I love you Claire. It isn't important to me that you aren't a lady or some high society pure blood. I love you, for_ you_. Nothing else matters to me. I came here tonight to tell you that I loved you and that I am sorry that I didn't realize it before now. Septima is my friend and as much as I value that friendship, I care so much more about my friendship with you. Please, don't end our friendship."

Severus pressed another kiss to her cheek, lingering for a moment before he silently left Claire's room. Claire could only stare at her door, too shocked to move.

* * *

AN: Hope the progression in this chapter wasn't too quick or choppy for anyone but sometimes, it takes an event like an old girlfriend for us to realize our feelings.

Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors as I did not edit this chapter.

Also, Thank yous to **vaila** and **Mark Darcy** for their great reviews! You made my day!

R & R


	6. Chapter 6

For FonzFan, may you enjoy.

* * *

The day was like any other for Claire. It wasn't until lunch that she noticed the looks and the whispering that stopped once she entered the room. She tried to coax a reason from Cook, who was always up to date with the staff gossip but the woman refused. Mr. Hopkins didn't even give her a chance to ask him. Claire had the sunken feeling that everyone knew about Severus coming to her room last night and had landed on the wrong conclusions as to why. She was debating if she should set them straight when the bell rang for her. Lady Prince wanted to see her upstairs. In the first time in her life, Claire felt intimidated to speak with her employer alone. Trying to calm herself, she hurried to the older woman's sitting room.

"Lady Prince, you asked for me?"

"Yes, Claire, please come in. Close the door." Lady Prince closed the book that had been in her lap, placing it on the seat beside her before she looked at Claire. "You and I need to have a talk. About Severus." The housekeeper felt her shoulders slump and shame fill her. "I am not unaware of his interest in you, my dear and I have been told that he came to your rooms last night."

"My lady, it is true. Master Snape came to speak with me. Nothing more, I promise nothing untoward occurred."

"I know."

Claire lifted her head, surprise clear on her face. The older woman simply nodded.

"I spoke with my grandson."

Her stomach turned into a knot. She had talked to Severus about this? What did he say? What did she say?

"It's only partly why I asked you here. What happened last night in your rooms cannot ever happen again. Mr. Hopkins was tripping over himself when I confronted him and I cannot have the staff thinking they can get away with such behavior. I know they all care about you but I can't have a staff that keeps secrets from me. Especially on this scale."

Claire felt tears. The staff had tried to keep this from her? They hadn't spoken to her all morning, making her feel excluded when in fact, they had been trying to protect her from Lady Prince. She swallowed, feeling truly touched, especially towards Mr. Hopkins, who never kept anything from Lady Prince.

"I told Severus this and we have reached an understanding. He is sorry for the position his actions have put you in and has promised not to repeat such careless behavior in the future. He insisted that I didn't discipline you on the matter but I can't remain silent, Claire."

"I understand, my lady." Claire felt overwhelmingly softened towards Severus.

"Claire, you are no longer my housekeeper. You will leave my employment with no references." The air was knocked out of her lungs and she inhaled sharply. The elegant woman continued, ignoring the younger girl's reaction. "As it is too late to catch a train for anywhere, you are to move your belongings to the Yellow room. At dinner, you and Severus will announce what you are to do next. Until then, I expect you and Severus to work out what is needed so that your relationship can become more permanent." She stood, smiling at the stunned girl. "I am so proud of you, Claire. I have wanted you to marry and have your own family. I know that you and Severus will make an exceptional couple." She kissed both of her cheeks. Claire swallowed, finding her voice.

"Lady Prince..? I don't understand. I'm not in the same class as Severus yet you seem so sure that we should be together."

"Claire, I am an old woman. I have seen time and again young people who deny their heart's true love in the name of class and responsibility. I did it myself." She touched Claire's hair, brushing it back from her face. "It's not worth it. I want you to be happy. I want Severus to be happy. Something as minor as class should not matter. You have plenty of class for the both of you."

Claire nervously giggled at this, covering her mouth with her hands. The lady turned back to the couch, sitting and picking up her book.

"That will be all, Claire. Severus should be in the library."

She didn't need to tell the young woman twice.

"Claire." Severus jumped to his feet. Claire, happy tears streaming down her face, stopped at the door. She folded her hands in front, her face serious.

"Lady Prince has terminated my contract here."

Severus's face visibly fell and he took a step towards her. "Claire I am so sorry. I thought Grandmother was fine with us… I can't believe she did this. I'll talk to her. I'll leave if need be, so you can have your job back."

She silenced him, putting a finger to his lips. His eyes were intense staring back into hers. She slowly smiled.

"I don't think I want my job anymore." She moved her finger, stroking his cheek. "Besides, I think this is her way of blessing our relationship. There is nothing standing between us now."

Her word sunk in and he put his arms around her.

"Does this also mean that you, that you now approval of our relationship?"

Resisting the urge to bite her lip, Claire nodded. The largest smile she had ever seen graced his face before he lowered his lips to hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss before they merely held each other close, enjoying just the feeling of holding each other.

* * *

"Good night Claire."

"Good night Severus." smiled Claire, as Severus leaned closer, brushing their lips together. Claire's eyes flutter as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Severus smiled, as Claire tentatively put her fingers into his hair. They parted, resting their foreheads together, reclaiming their breath.

"I don't want to leave." admitted Severus. Claire's smile grew, hugging his close. "Could I convince you to walk the gardens one more time with me?"

Claire suppressed a giggle.

"Severus, we both need to go to bed."

"Just one stroll? Just around the fountain."

Severus was already taking her hands and leading her back down the stairs. Claire was helpless to stop him, as she too didn't want to part with Severus yet.

Once outside, Severus held Claire's hand, their fingers laced together. It was a full moon, a beautiful summer night, with just a small breeze. Claire sighed, breathing in deeply the fresh air. Severus smiled as he watched her beside him. Claire felt his glance, blushing and biting her lower lip.

"Don't bite your lip love."

Claire released her lip, still blushing. Severus turned her towards him, his hand touching her face lovingly before kissing her gently. Claire smiled, her hand going to his face as well. The kiss was gentle and sweet, leaving Claire happy and content. They stood together, touching each other's face and getting lost in each other's eyes.

"It's really late."

"Just a little longer."

"Severus..." Claire gently pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She was far too happy to resist him.

* * *

Severus thought Claire looked amazing in her butter cream summer dress. Her hair was partially down, her curls attractively arranged around her shoulders. The material of her dress fluttered attractively around her legs, as Claire twirled happily in a circle. The other children of the Hogwarts staff giggled along with Claire, each twirling and dancing along with Mrs. Snape.

After marrying, Severus had returned to Hogwarts to teach potions. To fill her time, Claire began working with the castle elves in running the castle better. Severus was pleased with how well Claire worked with the elves (who adored her) and improved the castle tenfold. Today, Hogwarts was hosting a summer picnic for its staff and their families. There were several new faces at Hogwarts and many young children. As the adults chatted away together, Severus had noticed how his wife had drifted towards the children. They seemed to be having a ball of their own, twirling and dancing to the music.

"Severus, isn't that your wife?" asked Sybil, who was very jealous that Severus had left Hogwarts and had gotten married. Severus rolled his eyes at her lack of tact.

"That is indeed my wife. I think I will go join her."

Claire's smile grew when she saw Severus approaching. Crouching down, she pulled Minerva's youngest niece to her and whispered in her ear. Before Severus realized it, the young little girl was grabbing his hand and demanding that he dance with her. Severus instantly thought to pull away but then he saw that smile on Claire's lips and knew it was her doing. Knowing that, he let the little girl pull him to the music.

Taking his cue from the cute little girl, Severus bowed lowly before taking her little hands in hers. Timing his steps to the music, Severus led the little girl through a short dance, filled mostly of twirling the little girl who was giggling and smiling.

"Auntie Minnie! Look at me!" she shouted, as Severus twirled her again. Headmistress Minerva shook her head with a smile, turning back to her conversation with Hermione Granger, the Charms teacher. When the dance was over, Severus playfully kissed the little girl's hand, who ran off to tell all her little friends.

Claire was giggling when Severus took her hands into his.

"You planned that. I will make you pay." hissed Severus. Claire shook her head.

"Don't try to pretend that you didn't have fun. Wisty loved the attention. Besides," Claire leaned closer. "I thought it was rather cute."

Severus grinned, pulling Claire closer and beginning to dance. Claire's smile was big and Severus started laughing, as the children around them all paired off to dance as well.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
